The Last Stand
by padfootgurl89
Summary: This is what I think might happened in the final battle. This is a one-shot. Can't tell you anything else here so please read the story.


**A/N Hi! OK so this is my take on the final battle. You don't like it that's your problem so please don't waste my time telling me so. If you have ways that I can improve the story or you liked the story and you have a few minutes please review. I realize that this could be way off, but we aren't really going to know until J.K.R. gets the seventh book out. To everyone who read my first fic and reviewed the last chapters I want to thank you. Now on to the story. Padfootgurl**

**The Last Stand**

"This is it." Harry thought.

A battle was forming. Just like in old war movies the two sides were sizing each other up. For once the good and bad sides were almost equal in power and size. The tension, in the air, was so thick that it was becoming hard to breath. Dumbledore and Voldemort were giving out last minute orders to, hopefully, secure victory for their side.

Harry pulled Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny aside. He had a bad feeling about this battle, and yet at the same time he was relaxed almost excited.

"It's finally going to be over." Harry thought.

That thought was floating around Harry's head, and yet he was having a hard time hiding a smile. His friends were trying to act brave, but he knew that their bravery was just an act.

"This is it. This is going to be the final battle." Harry told his friends.

They looked expectantly at Harry for directions. Dumbledore may be in charge, but in his friends mind and eyes he was still their leader. Harry was forcibly reminded of fifth year when he had led his friends into danger. Except this time Luna Lovegood was not here to bring up useless and most likely fake, information. Luna and her family had been killed almost a year ago.

"I want all of you to go back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"We aren't leaving." Ginny responded.

"We've come this far with you, we're not leaving now." Hermione added.

"Look, all of you have a lot of life ahead of you. The graduation ball and Ginny you still have to finish school. I don't want any of you to die." Harry said. "Or see me die." Harry silently added.

"Look mate we aren't leaving. You have just as much to live for as we do." Ron said as Neville agreed.

Harry could only nod. He loved the fact that hi friends cared so about him, but at the same time he whished for once they would just leave. Harry decided that he needed to tell his friends everything. He sighed and then turned to Neville.

"Neville your friendship has meant a lot to me. I was never prouder to call you my friend, then the night at the Ministry when you stood up for me. I'm truly sorry that this war has caused you and your family so much pain." Harry said. Neville nodded his thanks and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Ron you were like a brother to me. You and your family took me in. We've been through a lot together. Not all the times were good, but for the most part you were by my side. The day you and Hermione got together was one of the best days in my life. Ron you're like a brother to me and I promise that I will never forget you." Harry said as he gave Ron a quick embrace.

"Hermione I would have never made it this far without you. Ron and I both would have failed our exams and been killed on numerous if it wasn't for you. I am so sorry that your parents had to die in this war. I know what that's like. You are the smartest witch of our age and hold a strong regard for rules. Ron needs you in his life, please take care of them." Harry said hugging Hermione and then turning to Ginny.

"Ginny you are the strongest girl, young lady, I know. You helped me find myself after Sirius and then Remus died. After fifth year I no longer saw you as Ron's little sister, but as a beautiful young lady. I want you to make sure that Ron and Hermione get married. I will love you forever Ginny." Harry said giving Ginny a quick kiss. He then took off.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered.

Both sides were about to attack. Harry forced his way to the front. He had to get to Voldemort first. Dumbledore needed to help the others. This fight was between Voldemort and himself.

It seemed to take an eternity for the battle to begin. Then a Death Eater threw the first curse and the scene exploded. Harry ran off in search of Voldemort and found him in the middle of the battle with Wormtail by his side.

Harry was acutely aware of what was going on around him, yet at the same time he didn't have a clue as to what was going on. With a complicated swish of his wand all sound was immediately muted. Harry, Voldemort and Wormtail were alone in their battle. Nothing could penetrate the shield Harry had constructed.

Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and the old man gave a small nod before continuing his fight. Harry then turned his attention to Voldemort, who had just figured out what happened.

"Bravo Potter. This shield shall keep Dumbledore out of my way." Voldemort said with a hint of a smile. "It will also keep the world from hearing you cry out when you die."

"If I die I won't cry out." Harry answered as though the two were old friends just talking about Quidditch.

"Don't tell me that you're not afraid to die Potter." Voldemort responded in a yeah right kind of voice.

"A wise man once told me 'That to the well organized mind, death was but the next great adventure'. Although that would explain why you would be afraid to die, Tom." Harry answered.

"Don't you ever call me by that filthy muggle name again." Voldemort hissed. "It is nice to know that you are prepared to die, Potter. It will make killing you so much easier." Voldemort said while Wormtail slowly inched closer to the middle of the scene.

"I don't intend to die until you are killed Tom. No one else will die at your hand." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort screamed.

The curse was headed straight for Harry. Not expecting this curse so early, Harry had no idea what to do. He just stood there waiting for the curse to hit him.

The minute the curse was thrown Wormtail heard Harry's voice telling Sirius and Remus not to kill him. Then a couple of years later when Harry had asked, 'Was making my life a living Hell worth whatever reward Voldemort gives you?'. It had taken two years but Wormtail finally knew the answer to that question.

"No!" Peter yelled as he jumped in front of the curse. Immediately Peter fell to the ground dead.

"What curse did you have him under, Potter?" Voldemort spat.

"I didn't have him under a curse, Tom. I saved Peter's life once, he was just paying off his dept." Harry replied.

"What?" Voldemort said angrily. "You saved this miserable excuse for a human's life?"

"Yes I did. Compassion is one of the two most powerful branches of magic. A magic as old as time, yet a magic you know nothing about. True it has gotten me into trouble before, but everything worked out for the best this time." Harry said.

"And what would the second most powerful branch of magic be?" Voldemort asked curious in spite of himself.

"Ah yes, you know even less about this branch then you do about the first. You see, Tom, the second branch is love." Harry answered.

"How very touching." Voldemort said brushing away a fake tear. "Well I think I've learned enough for today. Goodbye Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!" Voldemort yelled for the second time.

"Protego!" Harry said the spell as though he was just talking about it. He put no magic behind the spell at all.

All at once hundreds of invisible voices screamed Protego. Harry could make out his Mother's and Father's voices easily. He could also hear Sirius', Remus', Luna's and Cedric's voices clearly.

The jet of green light went through threw the 'shield' and Harry could hear Voldemort's laughter. The curse hit Harry's scar and knocked him off his feet. He raised his head just in time to see the same curse hit Voldemort in the chest and kill him.

"It's over." Harry said weakly as the curse took a firmer hold on him.

Thanks to the shield charm, the curse had been weakened. Harry could fight through the curse, he knew that he could. He started to turn away from the light that had been drawing him closer.

"But so I really want to?" Harry thought. "Do I really want to stay alive when everyone I loved is dead? Sure there are the Weasleys' and Hermione and Ginny, but I could be with my Mum and Dad and Sirius and Remus again."

"I could finally have the life I always wanted. No longer would I have to be the Boy-Who- Lived, savior of the wizarding world. I could be just Harry, just like I always wanted. I'm going to be with Remus, Sirius and my parents again. I'm going home." With that last thought Harry sank into unconsciousness never to awaken again.


End file.
